diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/13 March 2018
06:46:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:46:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:27:04 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 08:27:20 Hi. You look lonely. 08:32:38 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 08:33:35 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 09:13:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:13:17 haio 09:19:21 dead chat 09:19:24 great. 09:19:31 in a sarcastic way i do mean. 09:38:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:38:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:10:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:19:39 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 10:20:01 Anyone ‘ere? 10:20:51 Nope. 10:21:33 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 10:21:33 hi 10:21:36 long time no see dud 10:37:34 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 10:37:36 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 11:25:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:25:27 Hi! 11:38:04 hi 11:39:18 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:39:33 Heh] 11:39:47 making a bullet hell game in scratch 11:40:18 Okie :D 11:40:33 experimentin with sun bullets 11:41:12 Alright. 11:44:35 gtg 11:44:51 Have a good day! 11:53:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:01:42 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 12:02:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:03:46 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 12:10:37 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 14:12:13 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 15:08:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:12:24 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:17:39 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 17:54:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:54:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:55:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:57:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:00:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:00:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:01:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:01:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:01:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:02:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:01:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:03:42 why are pickles not called pickled cucumbers 19:03:43 like 19:03:46 what the fuck 19:11:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:16:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:16:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:32:16 am 19:32:21 i've had this question since forever 19:32:23 ... 19:32:29 why are pickles not called pickled cucumbers 19:32:31 it just seems stranger 19:32:33 strange* 19:32:56 Ask English Word Store Bureu. 19:33:11 Jokes aside, I don't know. 19:33:52 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 19:34:07 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 19:39:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:39:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:43:29 Oh. 19:43:38 So you saw the message Tudor? 19:44:42 I hate windows 10 19:44:44 for fucks sake 19:44:50 WHAT PERMISSION DO YOU NEED? 19:44:50 THIS IS MY FUCKING PC 19:44:54 I CAN RENAME MY FILES ALL I WANT 19:45:01 JESUS 19:45:11 win10 think's i'm gonna like 19:45:13 fucking burn it 19:45:21 by just renaming one file because its causing trouble 19:45:38 Fuck the administrator "feature" 19:52:07 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 19:56:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 20:07:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 20:07:21 oh look 20:07:22 brilliant 20:07:27 windows and bit def had an update 20:07:31 batshit nothing new 20:07:34 i swear 20:07:49 should've stuck with a virused pc rather than an overprotected oen 20:07:50 i mean 20:07:55 it ACTS like a virus itself 20:08:00 it fucking destroys my pc file by file 20:08:07 it keeps destroying shit like my steam files too 20:08:08 like 20:08:10 BITDEFENDER 20:08:11 CALM 20:08:13 DA FOK 20:08:14 DOWN 20:08:15 NOTHING IS WRONG 20:11:54 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:15:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:22:16 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 20:22:18 -!- Solarflarecon has joined Special:Chat 20:33:39 -!- Solarflarecon has left Special:Chat 2018 03 13